Sucked into the Past (A Different Curse)
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: Mal has somehow managed to wind up in a bit of a jam when she appeared in the story of Sleeping Beauty and to make matters worse she just foiled Maleficent's plan to curse Aurora! what will become of our purple haired fairy? (I suck at Summaries please read and review! :D)
1. Chapter 1

As the smoke cleared around Mal she looked around with wide eyes. Looking around at the stairway she had appeared in she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this place. Her feet moved before her brain could catch up, instinctively walking up the stairway until she came to a single door at the top. Mal hesitated for just a moment before reaching out and opening the door.

The purple haired teen froze in place and gasped audibly at the sight in front of her. Her eyes darting from the spinning wheel to Princess Aurora and landing on her mothers cold green eyes. Before she could stop herself she stepped out from the door way and grabbed onto Aurora's arm "Don't!" she called out, her mouth moving quicker than her brain could react. As soon as she grabbed Aurora's arm she bit her lip as the sun set and Maleficent appeared, her piercing green eyes and menacing glare made Mal's skin crawl and she knew at that moment she had screwed up.

"You meddlesome fool!" Maleficent exclaimed as she raised her staff in her left hand.

Mal jumped backwards and glanced at Aurora and then at her mother and shuffled back slightly as she stared at Maleficent's anger that was clear all over her face. She could tell that the dark fairy was not very happy that her plan had been foiled and as she looked at Aurora's horrified face she knew she had just made a terrible story altering mistake.

"how dare you get in the way of my plans! How did you even get here…oh enough of that I will get my answers but first!" Maleficent exclaimed before grabbing Aurora's arm tightly "you will prick your finger on the spindle now! Do it I say or this entire kingdom shall pay" she growled threateningly.

Aurora's eyes widened in fear but she hesitantly did as Maleficent told her and pricked her finger wincing as the spindle pricked her and caused a small drop of blood to form. She looked up at Maleficent who looked even more furious then before if that were even possible.

"No! Damn you all! My curse my beautiful curse it's ruined!" Maleficent screamed as lightning flashed and thunder rolled outside, the dark fairy's eyes landing on Mal. "YOU! This is all your fault" she sneered before grabbing Mal's arm tightly in her own and throwing Aurora to the ground "I will get my happy ending if its the last thing I do!"

By the time the three good fairies made it upstairs Maleficent had Mal by her throat and the princess was laying on the floor but was surprisingly not asleep.

"Princess?! you're alright!" Flora exclaimed as she fluttered towards the blonde haired woman.

Fauna and Merryweather however were looking at Maleficent and Mal with seriousness wondering who that purple haired teenager was and what exactly had happened.

Malefient cackled and made thorns climb through the tower window and wrap the fairies and the princess up tightly "You will not escape my clutches now!"

Mal bit her lip knowing she had to think fast and quickly switched tactics "Mo..Maleficent leave them 't hurt them" she exclaimed and pleaded with the woman.

Maleficent looked at Mal and narrowed her eyes the sounds of gasping for air surrounding the small tower room as she seemed to be studying her carefully "since you've ruined my plans and you decided to meddle in my curse little girl I will take you as correlation for what I have lost" she snapped.

"You can't just take a child like that!" Aurora spoke for the first time since the moment she arrived in the tower. "Please do not take her she is innocent surely she didn't know what you were going to do Maleficent" she said with wide eyes as she looked at Mal and back at Maleficent.

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted causing another crack of lightning "I am taking this girl and you are going to remain safe…but mark my words I will be back for you and your precious family" she snapped before transporting herself and Mal away from the castle.

Fauna, Flora and Merry weather all helped Aurora to her feet "whoever that girl was is a hero..a savior or a saint sent to save you we must go tell the king and Queen" Fauna said excitedly "Come along Aurora let us go see your parents" Merry weather said.

Aurora continued however to stare at the spot where Maleficent and Mal once stood and a single tear falling from her cheek lightly before following the three good fairies back down to her bedroom chambers. "I hope she will be alright" she said softly to herself as she glanced back at the room before sighing and following her godmothers.

Meanwhile back at the forbidden fortress Mal was thrown into a dungeon cell and landed roughly on her side. She bit her lip before standing up again and looking at Maleficent "Look I know your upset about this..but really you could try so many different professions…have you ever thought of.. uh.. botany?" she questioned as she looked at the dead plants all around the room "Oh or maybe..you could become a dog trainer?" she exclaimed before noticing the small round ogre type minions that walked beside Maleficent "or…maybe not…" she said as she made a face.

Maleficent however stayed silent as she kept her back away from Mal a serious look on her face as she worked on a potion of sorts before turning around with the bubbling liquid in a vial and stalked towards Mal "you are going to drink this and then I will know all that I need to know as to who you are and just how you knew of my plans" she sneered.

Mal backed away gasping as her back hit the wall and she bit her lip "Look..Maleficent I know your upset but lets not do anything crazy, I can help you! I really can…" she exclaimed once Maleficent had walked into the cell and was almost towering over her, sighing in relif when Maleficent put the vial down slightly.

"Just how can you help me when I don't even know who you are child?" Maleficent said coldly as she gripped her staff and swiped her robe to the side causing a minion to fall onto their backs.

"I can..what if I helped you get what you want from the royal family?" Mal said with wide eyes, biting her lip as she knew this was a bad idea and a sinking feeling filled her stomach. "I can..help you by..cursing Aurora myself" she said.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes studying Mal once again carefully before pressing her staff down on the minion who was trying to get up "if I agree for you to help me…and you turn out to be lying to me in anyway, well.." she chuckled before pressing her staff down on the minion causing it to squeal and wreeth in pain "I'd hate to be in your shoes." she growled before looking at the minion and pressing her staff all the way through her minion silencing its screams of pain. "I know how to make things look…accidental"

Mal gasped and flinched slightly at what she witnessed before nodding "Yes..yes I understand…and I will help you no tricks" she said as her eyes stayed locked on Maleficent having had not realized how evil her mother had once been. The purple haired teen stayed frozen to the wall until Maleficent left the room where she slid down and hugged her knees. "How the hell am I getting out of this one…" she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal paced back and forth the cell at the forbidden fortress trying to talk herself out of what she had told Maleficent she would do. However she was shaken from her thoughts by Maleficent bursting through the doors, Mal quickly at down at the edge of the single bed in the cell.

Maleficent walked into the light and sneered at Mal causing the purplette shudder "I do hope you are well rested..it will be a very long day for you indeed and I have much to do before we go through with this little plan of yours" she said with narrowed eyes as she looked at the girl again studying her once more and scoffing "since you won't tell me anything else about yourself.. can I at least know my captives name?"

"Mal..my name is Mal.." she said as she bit her lip slightly "I'm Fifteen and a half and I am not from here technically" Mal explained softly arching an eyebrow when she noticed Maleficent fiddling with something on a table "whats that?" she asked as she tried to look at the locket in the fairy's hand.

Maleficent looked at Mal with seriousness in her eyes "Nothing that concerns you.. now.. I will be back later if your good perhaps I'll feed you" she snapped before setting the locket down and walking out of the room leaving Mal alone with just diablo and the guards.

Mal sighed and slumped against the wall and looked at the setting sun and wiped a single tear from her eye missing Auradon majorly she gasped when she heard the sound of the cell door opening and looked up to see Diablo kneeling in front of her.

"Maleficent isn't truly Evil..she's just misunderstood and extremely angry" Diablo said softly "Come..with me I'd like to show you something" he said before taking Mal's hand and leading her out of the dungeons and towards the main part of the castle. "You see.. Maleficent used to live in this land known as the Moors with her mother and father and her sister..but her parents were killed and she was raised by the three good fairies" he explained softly as they walked up a spiral staircase and down another hallway. "Maleficent had her heart broken by King Stefan at the age of sixteen she met him and told her that it was true love and Maleficent believed him until one day..he stole her wings and vanished in the night Maleficent left the Moors shortly after that."

Mal stopped walking abruptly and bit her lip, a look of confusion on her face "wait.. had wings before? And King Stefan stole them? Who does that?" she asked with wide eyes before shaking her head "I didn't know this happened..but still why curse Aurora and sentence a innocent baby to a life of fear?"

Diablo sighed and looked at Mal his expression serious yet concerned as he led her to a balcony that overlooked the kingdom "A few hours before the christening, Leah and some guards came to this very castle on this very balcony and tore up the invitation that Maleficent had received and then threatened to kill her just because she was different then them then..they did something horrible" he said softly as he looked out past the forest and toward the castle "They held Maleficent while forcing her to drink a potion that would make her first born child die on her sixteenth birthday unless Maleficent left"

Mal's breath hitched and she felt an icy chill run down her spine as she looked at Diablo her face flush as she bit her lip and nodded but said nothing, she looked out at the castle in the distance before gasping as she felt the room spinning and suddenly was overcome by darkness. Mal woke up in a daze her head spinning as she took in her surroundings, strangely she wasn't in a dungeon cell but in a comfy bed decorated a lovely shade of purple. She sat up and went to get off the bed when she felt the cold feel of metal on her ankle and sighed "still a prisoner great"Mal muttered to herself before placing a hand over her head and looked around only to gasp when she saw her mothers horns in the doorway.

" " Mal said softy as she looked up at the dark fairy.

Maleficent sighed softly and walked over to Mal lifting her head with gentle hands surprisingly "Are you feeling alright? You fainted and the stone balcony is quite hard…" she said as she conjured an ice pack and handed it to Mal.

Mal took the ice pack and placed it to her head wincing and hissing at the coldness before looking at Maleficent "Yeah..I just..I don't know what happened" she said softly looking at the fairy with wide green eyes as she brushed the purple hair from her eyes. "where am I?" she asked curiously.

"your in one of the bedrooms in the castle don't worry your still my prisoner hence the shackle.. but I figured I'd at least allow you to be comfortable" Maleficent said firmly, her voice cold and emotionless though her eyes showed a slight hint of worry.

" you…Maleficent" Mal said softly as she looked at Maleficent with a small smile

Maleficent cleared her throat and stood up "Yes well..get some rest because tomorrow…you and I plan this curse out" she stated firmly before walking out of the room before looking back into the room just as Mal curled into a ball on the bed, a small smile crossing her face as she waved her hand and removed the shackle before turning and leaving only to be stopped by Diablo in the hallway who was smirking at her "You saw nothing Diablo.. I just can't have her dead yet" she said firmly.

"Mhm..sure Mal… sure" Diablo said with a small chuckle only to squawk when Maleficent turned him into a crow in which he obeideintly perched himself on Maleficent's shoulder.

"Don't call me that" Maleficent snapped slightly though she paused briefly as she glanced back at the room behind her and narrowed her eyes slightly "Mal…" she muttered before turning and walking back to her bed chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal sat across from Maleficent and sighed softly she didn't know how long she'd been here but the more she was with her mother the more nervous she got. She was shaken from her thoughts by a loud slam on the table which made her jump as she looked at the dark fairy.

"Can I ask you a question Mal" Maleficent stated firmly noticing how the young purplette looked at the large stack of books beside her.

"Uh yeah sure.." Mal said softly as she bit the inside of her cheek slightly.

"your name is very unique..but surely it can't be just as simple as Mal, I know every person creature and thing that breaths in these lands but I have never met someone by your name anywhere" Maleficent explained as she stared at the purplette with an icy stare as she leaned forward at the table "What is your name" she stated firmly.

Mal felt her face pale as she looked at Maleficent not knowing what to do. She was her mothers prisoner not to mention she was already feeling sick as her birthday was tomorrow and she would be sixteen, that alone would ruin everything and show the mistress of evil that she was indeed her daughter. " do you mean Maleficent? I am Mal I told you I wasn't from here" she said softly hoping the fairy would just drop it.

Maleficent growled slightly and narrowed her eyes even more "where exactly are you from. Mal" she asked as she leaned back in her seat and awaited an answer from the girl. She knew Mal was hiding something and she planned on getting to the bottom of it somehow. She smirked when Mal opened her mouth to speak but growled when a loud noise was heard from downstairs at the main gates, suddenly Diablo flew in and the dark fairy instantly turned him back into a Man.

"King Stefan is at the gates with an Army Maleficent they aren't happy" Diablo said with wide eyes as he side eyed Mal before looking at his mistress worriedly.

"Take Mal upstairs to her chambers I will deal with this" Maleficent stated firmly as she stood up from her seat.

"Let me help I.I can help" Mal said with wide eyes as she stood up as well before biting her lip when she noticed Maleficents look.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Mal "You are to go upstairs and wait for me to come back they are probably here for you anyway, seeing as people are so..noble and pathetic nowadays" she scoffed before looking at Diablo "Take her upstairs and do not let her leave that room" she snapped before transporting away in a cloud of green smoke.

Diablo nodded and watched Maleficent vanish before looking at Mal and walking her upstairs before sitting Mal down on the bed and locking the doors and windows before looking at the girl "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Why won't she let me help? Diablo" Mal said with wide eyes as she held herself and sighed "I just want to..show her…that I'm not a…" she bit her lip before gasping when Diablo held Mal close.

"you want to prove to her that your not a disappointment Mal..is that it?" Diablo asked softly before chuckling at the shocked look on Mal's face "yes Mal..I know who you are, I was sucked into this spell as well to help you on your journey" he said softly "I'm here to guide you but I can't answer for you.. I know you love your mother Mal"

Mal looked at Diablo with wide eyes a million questions swirling in her head and showing clearly in her eyes as she bit her lip "w..what?! Diablo why! Why am I in the story of my mother.. how long am I going to be here what about that curse I'm sixteen tomorrow what..whats going to happen to me" she panicked.

"Don't worry Mal I don't know why your here and all I know and can tell you is…the story right now is ruined its up to you to find whats wrong and fix it and hope you make the right choices along the way" he said softly "As for the curse…we'll cross that bridge when we get there but lets hope everything will be alright" he said gently before gasping when he heard a shriek from Maleficent and instantly looked at Mal worriedly not noticing the clock that was about t strike midnight signaling Mal's sixteenth birthday

"MOM!" Mal exclaimed as she bit her lip and transported herself out of the room appearing a few seconds later in front of an army of people with iron all over them, she didn't have to touch them to feel the iron radiating off of them all. Thats when her eyes fell to Maleficent who was stuggling under a giant iron net "Stop! Wha…what are you doing! Leave Maleficent alone" she shouted as she rushed to the mistress of evil and bit her lip not able to touch the iron but she waved her hand and removed it.

"We are here to rid the kingdom of the fairy creature…and to rescue you" Stefan said firmly before glaring when Mal removed the net from Maleficent "What are you doing? Caring for this…this beast?" he snapped.

"Maleficent is Not a beast! And she's not a creature and you will all pay for this!" Mal exclaimed before conjuring a fireball and throwing it at the guards watching the guards fall unmoving on the ground before glaring at Stefan. As if they were the only two people in the room "Stay away from Maleficent..get out of this castle and get a life" she snapped before gasping when the chime of one of the clocks rang throughout the castle and Mal looked at Stefan with wide eyes before her eyes clouded over and she collapsed to the ground.

Diablo ran down the stairs trying to find Mal before it was too late but gasped when he noticed Mal unmoving on the ground "Oh no.." he muttered before looking at Maleficent and Stefan and biting his lip worriedly "Can't you see what this fighting has gotten you both…now because of everything your daughter is under a powerful curse" he snapped before gasping and silently berating himself for having such a big mouth.

Maleficent looked at Diablo with wide eyes before looking at Stefan with tears in her eyes and looked down at Mal, biting her lip " ?" she questioned with confusion in her eyes watching as Stefan stood up silently and ran off with the remainder of his soldiers. Maleficent lowered her head and lifted Mal into her arms before silently carrying her back to a bed and laying her down gently. She looked at Diablo with pure confusion in her eyes "Explain Diablo..what is going on here" she stated firmly.

Diablo sighed softly "Mal isn't from this land Maleficent, she's from a kingdom that hasn't been thought of yet, known as Auradon its a kingdom where all of the heroes live while the villains and sidekicks live on a small cramped Island with a barrier around it" he began explaining "After you cursed Aurora you failed Prince Phillip ends up killing you and the curse on Aurora is broken, Mal was brought into this story and stopped you from cursing the princess and here we are now.." he sighed.

Maleficent looked at Diablo with wide eyes and a look of confusion on her face "But what does this have to do with me having a daughter.." she questioned.

"You and Stefan had.. relations a few years before the Isle was created and you got pregnant with Mal" Diablo said gently. "She's sixteen Maleficent…" he said

Maleficent's face paled this time as she looked at Mal and teared up before looking at Diablo "The curse..the one Leah put on my future first born…" she muttered softly before lowering her head and screaming as a green blast of magic shot through the ceiling of the fortress before looking at Mal and bit her lip "She's my..my daughter which…ma..makes her…"

"Aurora's Half Sister" Diablo said softly as he looked at the unconscious teen worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Maleficent was furious would be an understatement her eyes darting between the door and to the bed where Mal lay still and motionless. Her mind was spinning with what to do as she growled and cursed Leah under her breath calling her every nasty cruel word she could think, it was as if knowing Mal was her daughter was what finally caused her to break but she didn't show it at the moment all she could think about was revenge and destroying the woman who tried to destroy her. "That stupid ignorant Queen thinks she would get away with something like this and that there would be no consequences did she…" she chuckled evilly as she gazed into the dragons eye on her scepter and watched Leah Aurora and Stefan all sat around the table for a meal her eyes narrowing as she scoffed "such weakness…they may think they are safe now..but just wait" she snapped before looking up at the bed Mal was on, her eyes glancing at Diablo "Take care of her…make sure you contact me right away if her condition worsens" she stated firmly.

"I will Maleficent. But where are you going?" Diablo asked as he placed a cold compress on Mal's forehead and looked at the mistress of Evil Worriedly.

"I am going to pay The Woman who did this a little visit and I am not to be stopped" Maleficent stated firmly as she looked at Mal with a small flash of concern in her eyes. "Take care of her Diablo" she said softly not noticing her voice waiver slightly as she transported away in a cloud of green smoke leaving Diablo alone with Mal.

**Meanwhile**

At Aurora's Castle the family had just finished their meal for the evening and were just simply chatting though Stefan seemed relatively quiet through dinner. "Stefan? Whats the matter? You barely touched your food tonight" Queen Leah commented when she noticed he had barely touched his meal even though it had been his favorite.

Stefan looked at his family and sighed "I can't talk about it..but something happened while I was at that..creatures fortress"

"She's not a creature..Dad she's just angry" Aurora stated firmly as she rose from her seat, standing up for the mistress of Evil. Suddenly the room got dark and illuminated in a eerie green glow that scared her.

"Oh..Angry doesn't even sum up how I am feeling Princess Aurora" the voice stated though she was not seen just yet, a crack of lightning and a roll of thunder shook the walls outside as a loud manical laugh echoed throughout the castle.

"Maleficent! Show yourself, your not allowed in this castle and you know it" Stefan snapped as he stood up with his hands on the table "Get out now while I still give you the chance to live"

Maleficent cackled and showed up behind Leah, holding a dagger to her throat and smirked at the King "Oh but King Stefan..it is not my life worth worrying about, what do you think the kingdom will think when they discover the king went mad and killed his wife and daughter?" she sneered enjoying the look of sheer horror on both Stefan and Aurora's faces, chuckling when they backed away slightly.

"Let her go Maleficent I mean it" King Stefan snapped as he looked at his wife worriedly.

"Oh no Stefan..I don't think so" Maleficent sneered as she cut into Leah's neck ever so slightly enough to allow a tiny bit of blood to seep through. "You and the princess are going to enjoy the great outdoors" she laughed before waving her staff and smacking it onto the ground, a loud rumble echoed throughout the castle causing Aurora and Stefan to look around worriedly.

Aurora gasped and whimpered slightly before screaming in fear when suddenly a loud crash of a window was heard and thick roping vines came rushing in, wrapping the princess and the king up tightly. The vines tugging and pulling on Aurora as some of the thorns tore at her dress "Let go! Please Maleficent" she pleaded with wide teary eyes.

Maleficent looked at Aurora with narrowed eyes and scoffed before releasing the princess but transporting her upstairs into her bedroom and locking the door. She smirked before throwing Leah to the ground and hitting her with a painful magic blast "So..Stefan did you tell your dear wife about our news?" she sneered as she blasted Leah repeatedly laughing at her pained cries.

Stefan glared as he tried to get free of the vines that had hold of his wrists and ankles and stomach "No I didn't and I'm not going to and neither are you!" he snapped angrily "Now let us go and stop hurting my wife"

"Oh..are you afraid I'm going to hurt her? Well..then perhaps you shouldn't be here while I do hurt her, because after what she did I am going to kill her" she snapped angrily as she wrapped a vine around Leah's neck tightly

Leah gasped and gagged for air as the vine was wrapped around her neck "W..what are you talking about" she said sharply as her hands tried to pry the vine off of her.

"Well Stefan and I have a daughter which means Aurora there has a half sister now isn't that great" Maleficent sneered and chuckled before blasting Leah with another painful magic blast which sent Leah flying into a china cabinet.

"Y..you what? How..is that even possible…" Leah said as she struggled the breath before crying out as she was blasted into a china cabinet.

Stefan lowered his head "I don't know how its possible…" he stated before lowering his hand _'I wasn't planning on doing that until a few years later' _he thought to himself.

Maleficent glared at Stefan before narrowing her eyes at Leah "Whatever the case that girl is our child whether I wish to believe it or not" she muttered as she levitated Leah "And you cursed her to death all for what? I wasn't planning to even attend the christening when I received the invitation but you just had to go and make things worse by cursing first" she snapped as she tightened the hold she had on the Queen seeing the life being squeezed out of her.

Aurora had emerged from the bedroom after picking the lock and ran downstairs just in time to hear what Maleficent had said, her eyes widening "You.. cursed her child mom? I..I have a half sister…what ..is going on here" she snapped with tears in her eyes. Even though she was angry with her mother at this moment she surely couldn't let Maleficent kill her so without thinking she walked over to the fairy and hugged her tightly "please stop…I'm sorry for what my mother has done" she said softly.

Leah continued to pale as she closed her eyes, writhing in pain with every squeeze and tightening of her, tears forming in her eyes as she heard her daughter.

Maleficent growled at Leah and tightened her grip once more before gasping when Aurora hugged her, not used to being hugged she tensed up slightly, before sighing and releasing Leah letting her drop to the floor. Clearing her throat she gently moved Aurora away from her and backed up "If you'll excuse me…I have a child in need of my help" she stated sharply before transporting away in a cloud of green smoke.

When the dark fairy vanished Aurora rushed over to her mother and knelt down, glancing at her father before looking back at her mother "How..how could you do something so cruel mother.. you cursed a child who hadn't even been born yet. That child was not even thought of and you took her life away from her how dare you! You have no right" she snapped seeing the emotionless face on her mother she scoffed "You are unbelievable" she stated firmly before running off to her bedroom in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora laid in her room refusing to speak to her parents or anyone She looked at the setting sun, her sixteenth birthday almost over and here she was crying in her room unknown to her she was supposed to be cursed fast asleep in her bed. She wiped her tears away and grabbed a tan cloak from the maids closet before heading out of the castle through the maids quarters. She was going to see the one woman she probably should be terrified of and yet, she felt sadness for the woman knowing she must truly care about this Mal girl.

Meanwhile back at the forbidden fortress Maleficent sat by her daughters bed and sighed "how could this happen Diablo" she said softly as she brushed the purple locks out of the girls pale face

"My Own daughter has befallen the same curse I was supposed to put on an innocent princess..am I truly the monster everyone deems me to be?"

Diablo shook his head "No Mistress, you are not you are a mother and have come to realize that perhaps what you did all that time ago was the wrong thing to do" he said before turning his head to the doorway and smiling softly "Hello Aurora" he said as the cloaked girl walked into the room.

"How..did you know it was me?" Aurora asked as she lowered the hood of the cloak and saw Mal laying lifeless on the bed and Maleficent hovering over her like a scared mother would her sick baby.

"Maleficent.. have you tried true loves kiss?"

"True love doesn't exsist.. thats why I made it your failsafe" Maleficent sneered as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room waving her hand and dismissing Diablo who bowed his head and left.

"Oh But Maleficent, True love is as real as the love you have in your heart for Mal, for the love you feel in your heart for your friends and family.

"I have no family or friends!" Maleficent interrupted sharply, instinctively turning her head expecting the shout to wake Mal and frowning when it didn't. She sighed "You know nothing of my past My heart was broken by your father.. My life ruined by your mother My own Family killed by human hunters all because we looked different." Maleficent teared up something that was unlike her but she didn't care as she walked over to the open window and peered out at the village below and the castle that peered over all the small houses. "When I was young I was niave, I believed in the good of humans.. I believed that they would accept me and I thought your father loved me but when he stole my wings…all of that vanished and my heart became guarded and cold. Maleficent turned and looked at Aurora "So I cursed you, I wanted your family to feel the way I felt to feel the pain of losing a love but Mal showed up and ruined my plans and now.. seeing the two of you together I..I don't think I could bear it.

Aurora gave Maleficent a small smile and walked over, taking the fairies hand and led her over to Mal "Maleficent, not all humans are bad and not all humans are like my parents. While I'm shocked that I am a princess and that you tried to curse me all these years ago I still see the pain and hurt that you felt and I'm not mad. Look at Mal and tell me that you don't care for her, I bet you can't because deep down you do" she said firmly yet calmly not even flinching as she felt Maleficent's grip on her hand grow tighter "You will never know unless you try Godmother" she said softly.

Maleficent's eyes widened "What did you just call me?" she asked as she pulled her hand away but stayed where she was standing.

"I called you godmother, you may not be my mother but I would like to call you something, and so I shall call you my godmother if you would allow me"

Maleficent smiled slightly and nodded but said nothing as she turned back to Mal and sighed "I suppose I can try this true loves kiss" she stated as she walked over to Mal and gave her a quick kiss atop her forehead and frowned as it didn't work after a few minutes. Tears sprang to the fairies eyes as she backed away "I told you! I told you it wouldn't work" she shouted her emotions causing a storm to start to form.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora gasped as the room began to flash with bright flashes of lightning and the crashing of thunder "Maleficent please calm down!" she exclaimed worriedly as she peered outside and noticed the trees blowing around and what looked like a twister getting ready to destroy the village. The sounds of screaming filling the air as she rushed to Maleficent and grabbed her hands.

"Get away from me you Beast!" Maleficent shouted "You told me if I loved it would work…I did and it didn't you were wrong and so this kingdom will fall and all who live in it will perish!" she shouted.

"Don't be the villain everyone thinks you are Godmother.. Don't be who my parents take you for you are not a monster! You may think you are but you are not, you have a daughter who needs you right now and only you can help her." Aurora stated before doing something she hadn't ever done before, she wrapped her arms around the emotional fairy hugging her tightly and soon the winds died down the screams stopped and Maleficent wrapped her arms slowly around the princess.

Maleficent felt herself calming down once Aurora hugged her, she felt all the anger she felt wash away in an instant and something fluttery in her heart. She pulled away after a few minutes and looked at the princess "Why didn't it work Aurora?"

"Did you put all your love into it, did you truly think about love and the love you have for Mal?" Aurora asked softly.

Maleficent's face felt flushed as she looked down and sighed "I don't know what love feels like anymore Aurora…how can I show my love if I don't know what I'm looking for?"

Aurora's smile faded slightly before thinking "Well.. to me love is a constant, its an emotion that you always feel. Its always there no matter what. Its the feeling of needing the put someone else before you, to protect them with all that you can. Its the feeling of knowing that as long as they are happy." she explained softly smiling as Maleficent seemed to be understanding. "Its knowing that no matter what you will always be there for them, that you want to protect them from everything bad in the world. That you never want to see them come to any harm. Its that warm feeling you get in your heart when they tell you they love you or they look at you in a way that yoy know your love for them is returned.. does that make sense?"

Maleficent smiled softly and glanced to Mal in the bed before looking at Aurora and nodding "I think…I'm starting to." she said softly as she pulled Aurora into a hug once again "Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?" Aurora asked gently as she returned the hug from the fairy.

"For teaching me to love again, I love Mal more than anything in the world, Diablo knew from the start and now I have to make things right" she said as she turned to her daughter and walked over, leaning down she smiled softly and brushed the purple hair from the girls eyes gently "I love you Mal.. with all my heart I want to see your dazzling green eyes, and hear that snarky attitude or the way you laugh when Diablo makes a cheesy joke. I never thought I'd miss those things please come back to me" she said softly before placing a gentle kiss ontop of Mal's forehead again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Room fell silent for what seemed like an eternity, everything was still as Maleficent's breath hitched she lowered her head when nothing happened and sighed "I'm so sorry I failed you Mal" she whispered softly before kissing her cheek lightly without thinking, suddenly a gasp of air was heard and Mal's eyes fluttered open.

" …" Mal said in a sleepy voice as she yawned.

"Oh Mal! Thank god…" Maleficent exclaimed as she hugged the teen before pulling away and clearing her throat "I uh..I'm glad your alright" she said firmly.

Mal smirked and sat up taking the woman's hand "thank you.. for saving me" she said softly before looking at Aurora and smiling sadly "She's not a monster…"

"I know she's not, she's just someone in need of love and understanding" Aurora said gently before curtsying "I will be on my way now" she said before turning to leave.

Maleficent rushed to the princess taking her hand gently "Wait..theres something I need to tell you" she said softly before trying to find the right words "Tha..thank you…Beastie" she said softly.

Aurora was taken aback by this nickname "What did you just call me?"

"Oh uh.. You called me godmother…so I wanted to give you a nickname as well, you will forever be my Beastie if..thats okay with you of course" Maleficent stated.

Aurora smiled softly, her blue eyes shimmering happily as she hugged the fairy "Of course thats okay with me godmother" she said before smiling at Mal "You are one very lucky girl" she said softly before leaving the castle.

Mal sat in the bed and smiled as she watched the princess leave, "Yeah..I guess I am aren't I" she said softly before looking around and sighing She could have stayed here her whole life and just been with her mother but she missed her home in Auradon, she missed her friends and believe it or not.. She missed her mother her current mother not the storybook one.

Maleficent turned back to Mal and walked over to the teens bed. Sitting down the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Maleficent couldn't keep it back anymore, "Am I…a good mother in your time? Did I raise you well enough?" she asked softly.

Mal didn't quite know how to explain this so she did the best she could "you raised me to be ruthless, evil and bad… you also taught me not ot let my guard down easily and while I didn't agree with everything…like how true love was for the weak..you taught me to be brave and you didn't scold me when I did right" she said softly.

"You mean Wrong?" Maleficent asked curiously gaining a chuckle from Mal.

"No, I mean right.. you see Mom there's alot I can't tell you because it might change the future..but what I can say is don't always focus on the negative try and think of better ways of doing things.. you don't have to be so angry Mom..I know its hard because Stefan hurt you..but the pain will heal" Mal explained softly "Just..promise me you'll still be the best mom you can be..and remember…wrong may seem right but sometimes right is right too" she said softly.

Maleficent smiled softly and nodded gently "I understand thank you Mal" she said softly before sighing "My plan may have been ruined but perhaps its for the best..once the sun sets Aurora will be 16 and the curse will no longer work" she said softly.

"Then we need to fix that Mom..its apart of your story, you need to curse Aurora and…I'l going to help you" Mal said firmly.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Then we need to fix that Mom..its apart of your story, you need to curse Aurora and…I'l going to help you" Mal said firmly._

Maleficent sat ridgedly for a few moments "Mal, I don't want to curse Aurora.. she's done nothing but be kind to us I won't just betray her like this!" she snapped firmly as she stood up and looked at Mal "What you are telling me is something I did out of anger and now you want me to do it so that what.. I look like a monster in the eyes of my Beastie?" she growled

"NO Mom, I'm not I'm telling you you have to do this because its the only way I can go home…its the only way the story can get back on track! You HAVE to curse Aurora on her sixteenth birthday! Remember what I said…sometimes whats wrong is right and sometimes whats right is wrong…I know this is wrong to do and trust me I'll hate myself for helping you.. but it has to be done today. In the next hour because if not the story will never go back to normal and who knows what will happen!" Mal shouted with tears in her eyes as she stood up "I just want to go home!"

Maleficent bit her lip and sighed softly "I can't…" she said as she left the room.

Mal growled and stormed from the room, "Then I'll do it" she growled before transporting the spindle to her and transporting away unbeknownst to her Maleficent followed. Mal arrived at the top of the tower and placed the cursed spindle on the spinning wheel before biting her lip trying to remember the spell to control Aurora.

Maleficent appeared and gasped "I will not let you curse my beastie!" she shouted angrily.

"I am not going to be stuck here for all eternity! It needs to happen! I want to see my family! Thats all I want don't you get it! I just want to see my damn family! And your the one keeping that from happening" she said through her tears.

Leah ran upstairs with the guards and instantly the guards grabbed Mal "Your under arrest for attempting the curse the princess..thank you for telling us Maleficent" Leah said before leading the purple haired teen to the dungeons.

" what.. No no please don't, I..I didn't do anything wrong! Please Mom help! Mom!" Mal yelled as she was dragged away.

Maleficent stood in the empty room and sighed softly as she looked at the spindle and went to uncurse it when Aurora showed up. "Beastie…I…didn't think you'd be here"

"you had the guards put Mal in the dungeons…Maleficent how could you? How could you be so…so heartless she's your daughter!" Aurora shouted.

"Beastie I.." Maleficent stammered

"Just save it..you will call me Aurora from now on, I can't believe I thought you were different" Aurora shouted through her tears.

Maleficent felt an anger and a pull at her heart before glaring at the princess, "Thats how its going to be huh…well then" she spoke before chanting the spell and creating a small green orb to put Aurora under a trance. Aurora gasped but before she could run or do anything she extended her finger and within two steps pricked her finger before falling to the ground.

The Three good fairies and Prince Phillip run up the stairs only to find Maleficent "You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." she sneered before pulling away her robes to reveal the princess before cackling and transporting away back to her fortress.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal sat huddled in the grimy dirty dungeons at Leah's castle when suddenly the room began to spin and she was transported away. Gasping as she appeared in the classroom and instantly was surrounded by students

Mal!" Audrey shouted

"Mal's back! Someone get Fairy godmother" Another Student shouted.

"I'm..I'm back?" Mal stammered as she looked around at all the familiar face before gasping and ran to the bookcase, "Where is it..where's Sleeping Beauty" she said frantically.

"Its..on your desk Mal" Audrey said softly as she bit her lip.

Mal rushed to the desk and flipped open the page of the book, flipping through the entire book before sighing as she sat back in the chair "Thank god..she did it" she whispered softly before biting her lip "Wheres Fairy godmother..and wheres half the class?"

"They..went inside their parents stories.." Chad said firmly "I'm surprised you didn't screw it up" he scoffed.

"Shut up Chad" Audrey snapped before looking back at Mal "Just ignore him.. Fairy godmother went to contact all the parents..even my mom" she said softly.

Mal instantly teared up at the mention of Aurora "I..need to speak with my mother" she said abruptly.

Fairy godmother walked into the room with the parents four of them in shackles "Your mother is here Mal" she said softly.

Aurora looked at Maleficent before looking at Mal and rushing over to her, "Are you alright? You must have been so scared" she said like a caring mother would to their child.

Mal nodded "Yes Auror..Aurora..I'm okay" she said softly before looking at her mother "M..Mom?"

Maleficent looked at Mal and sighed "Yes?"

"I still love you" Mal said as she rushed over and hugged her mother tightly before looking at Aurora "Talk to her…" she said softly as she took her mothers hand and walked her over to Aurora ignoring how Audrey stepped forward "Don't worry Audrey.. nothing will happen trust me sometimes…whats wrong is right and whats right is wrong" she said softly as she looked at her mother and smiled.

Maleficent's eyes widened hearing Mal's words before looking back at Aurora "Aurora…." she said curtly.

Aurora's eyes filled with a pained look but she nodded back "Hello..Maleficent" she said softly.

"What were you meaning to achieve by this Mal? Out of all your harebrained schemes did you think by me seeing Aurora I would be reminded of how much I love and care about her…about how I miss being her godmother and I miss calling her My Beastie" she snapped before gasping as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around, noticing Audrey

"I think Mal's right, you and my mom need each other, your apart of the same story and while your on the Isle…my mom will take care of Mal" Audrey said softly.

Aurora bit her lip before smiling softly " …I..I forgive you" she said softly.

Maleficent listened to Audrey and looked at Aurora, a tear falling down her cheek as she sighed softly "I..am sorry Beastie..I am so sorry" she said softly.

Mal looked at Aurora and hugged the woman "I'm sorry as well, I should have listened to My mom and let her not curse you maybe then it could have changed your story for the better.

Aurora's eyes widened as she smiled and knelt down, taking the teen by the shoulder and wiping her tear "You have nothing to be sorry about and the story did change for the better…without the end of our story I wouldn't have met my husband..I wouldn't have had Audrey..I wouldn't have any of that…I also wouldn;t know how to guard myself in certain situations" she said softly."So you see Mal, you made the ending even more beautiful and why yea..Maleficent did get defeated, our love has stayed the same"

"So..your not mad at me?" Mal asked gently.

"Mad at you? Of course not…I want to thank you" Aurora said gently "Thank you for giving our story such a beautiful ending and thank you…godmother for raising such a good bad girl" she chuckled softly.

"So..what about the others? What happens to them?" Mal asked as she looked at the books and empty chairs in front of them "What about Evie? And Jane? And Ben…"

"We don't know..but we are hoping they don't mess things up and change how the endings of their stories go as well" Fairy godmother said softly.

Mal walked over to the book titled Cinderella and sighed softly "Cmon Jane..come back to us" she said softly.

**Annnd That is the End of this story I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it! **


End file.
